A Gift From Me To You
by Snowlielxx3
Summary: With time going against him, how could Sasuke possibly love his blonde? Sasunaru


**Shannie: YO!! :D Another one-shot from me!! **

**Ziny: ...**

**Shannie: Oh! Thanks to Ziny from helping me beta it before she died from my mountain of error. But i think that errors are still since i did some editions on my own. TT  
**

**Ziny: I helped you because of the deal(wipe tears)**

**Shannie: Muahaha! You have to eat the lollipop with me-the kissing stye if you didnt helped me with it. Hohohohoho**

**Disclaimer: Kishi-sensei is a selfish person. He refused to share any of his characters with me (pouts)**

* * *

Sasuke glared at the ticking clock. The constant ticking of the irritating clock really pissed him off. The clock ignored the cold glare from the fuming Uchiha and as if mocking him, the clock proceeded ticking, counting down to the remaining time of his life.

"Hn."

His days were numbered. He knew it distinctively. Walking slowly to his bed, he sat on it lightly, trying his best not to wake his blonde up. He stroked the golden hair of his baby, the dearest and most precious person to him, and landed a soft kiss on the blonde forehead. Oblivious to the raven's impending death, Naruto nudged and pulled the covers over his head, a faint hint of pink flushed across his face.

Sasuke smirked at the cuteness of his blonde. With the remaining amount of time left, he'd want to treasure his time together; not to waste time on _sleeping_, but Sasuke knew that sleep is a necessity, for the both of them.

Sasuke tugged the covers and inched closer to the back of Naruto. Wrapping his slightly shaky arms around the Naruto, Sasuke sniffed deeply, inhaling the sweet scent of his boyfriend. Naruto giggled at the contact, Sasuke always did this when they sleep, but it never failed to give Naruto a sense of happiness and bliss.

Both of them drifted off their Lala-land. A mirage with Sasuke created so that he could be with his blonde forever, and it showed dreams of Naruto and him being together forever. However, that could only stay as dreams. It could never come true, for Sasuke's case.

Strangely enough, Sasuke wasn't a bit afraid or sad about his oncoming departure. It was _worry_ that filled him up. He was worried about his blonde; worried that he would refuse to move on after the 'Sasuke episode' had ended. He'd not wish for that. The blonde meant everything to him in this god-forsaken world and all he wanted was for his blonde to be happy and smiling.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke, the pale face looked even paler when the moonlight shone on it. Like a spoiled child, he buried his face into Sasuke's chest and squeezed his back, smiling gleefully.

Sasuke thought about the inevitable, arms tightening around the blonde. Despite the little strength he had left, Sasuke always felt a strong surge of power whenever the blond is in his arm. He wondered how long would he be able to hug his lover, he didn't want this to come to an end-_yet_.

With a throbbing pain in his heart, Sasuke tried not to think about his bleak future.

He smirked again at his own irony, every human was bound to leave one day, and the next generation will eventually replace them, him with no exception. It was just that his migration to the other world was faster.

It was too short. The time he spent with Naruto was too short. God really hates Sasuke.

"But it can't be helped." Sasuke murmured in his sleep.

* * *

As time approached, Sasuke's 'clock' was nearing to a stop. All he wanted to do before he finally passed on, was to leave a memento for his lover. Preferably something alive, so that it could watch over him and keep him company.

**_In my stead._** Sasuke smiled forlornly.

Of course, the Uzumaki wasn't completely dumb. This few weeks were killing him! Firstly, Sasuke's sex appetite has grown to an unimaginable stage, asking for sex every next hour! Secondly, he had become so laid back; where the fuck did all the missions go to?! Thirdly, he started giving him all these strange present. Once, he even gave Naruto a vibrator and Naruto was so angry that he threw him out of the room in the middle of their make-out session.

Seriously, the Uchiha was driving the Uzumaki mad.

Today, Sasuke gave him a cockroach, much to Naruto's disgust. Naruto always hated the insect kingdom. Despite Naruto's screams and protest, Sasuke shoved the box which contained his cockroach to Naruto.

Not his style to go against his will, Naruto yanked the box which contain Sasuke's pet cockroach away and crushed it under his feet mercilessly.

"Sasuke! What's your problem?" Naruto hollered, "Stop giving me this kind of revolting and repugnant stuff!"

Stunned by Naruto's reaction, Sasuke didn't utter a word and fell silent. He squatted down slowly, like an ageing person. He gently lifted up Naruto's leg; Naruto flinched at the icy touch of Sasuke. Due to his previous anger, Naruto failed to realize the unnaturally pale face, even paler compared to how the moonlight shone on his face, and now Naruto realised it. Well, Sasuke was pale all along, but this time, his face and body seemed to be drained off blood, leaving no color at all.

"Cockroaches," Sasuke croaked and said dryly "have a long life, and they can survive all kinds of environment, even if their head were cut off…" Sasuke paused and picked up the cockroach by the feelers. "They can still survive. Strong, aren't they?"

His voice trailed off as he panted slightly, as if talking had became a difficult task for the great Uchiha Sasuke. And yes indeed, talking had been difficult for the fatigue Uchiha. Naruto gazed at his face, it was neither indifferent nor smirking, but pained and in agony.

The intensity of the pain affected Naruto too. Guilt and sorrow overwhelmed him. His heart wrenched as two clear trails of tears flowed down his cheeks hysterically; if tears could speak for themselves, Naruto's tears would be saying _"I'm sorry."_ to Sasuke.

As if on cue, Sasuke immediately enveloped Naruto in his not-so-warm embrace with his _uncontrollably_ shaky and fragile arms. If it is possible, Sasuke would like to give his entire warmth to Naruto. But it was impossible now, his whole body was numb and cold; it was a _miracle_ that he was not in the hospital struggling for his life right now.

Through his blurry vision, Sasuke cupped Naruto's face and placed his own centimeters away, it was the clearest view Sasuke could get. Sasuke could barely see anything; the illness had already consumed a large part of his life.

Lightly, he pressed his lips on his lover's forehead. Even though it was blurry, he could still noticed the distinct pink lips of his blonde. Without a second thought, he hungrily swallowed it and nibbled Naruto's lower lip. Requesting for entrance, which the blonde happily complied, the raven wasted no time in savoring the cavern of his blonde. Entangling the tongues into a knot, Sasuke could hear a muffed moan from his lover.

That's all he could do to love his blonde.


End file.
